PromptsRequests
by tlynnwords
Summary: Any prompts that I receive from here or my Tumblr (csbecauseyouwantme.}, rating will vary but expect most to be M
1. Chapter 1

**Either: -Killian masturbates while thinking of Emma -Emma and Killian have phone sex**

_How about a little bit of both?_

_Thanks for the prompt, nonnie! This was so much fun to write. I hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p>She would only been gone for two days but Killian felt as if she had taken the sunlight with her when she went. Emma and Henry had left for New York City to pack their things and say a final farewell to the city that they had built so many fond memories in. She had asked him to go but he declined.<p>

"I don't want to intrude. This is something you and your boy should do together." Of course he wanted to go along but he knew that they needed time to say goodbye to the life they thought was real for so long.

"Call me every night," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him goodbye. He loved feeling her body pressed against him and he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to devour her mouth but Henry stood on the other side of the vehicle looking down at his feet. He settled for a tender yet chaste kiss.

She called him immediately when they arrived and filled him in on their plans for the next day. She had to close the lease on the apartment and get everything they needed boxed up for the movers. Henry had made arrangements to spend the night at a friend's house.

"I told you that you should have come with me," she said. "Now I have to spend the whole night by myself." He could hear the pout in her voice.

"I wish I could be there with you, love," he said. What he wouldn't give for a genie that could make that wish come true right now.

"I'll call you tomorrow night when Henry leaves," she said. "Make sure you are alone."

Killian spent the day assisting David with the sheriff duties at the station. The tedious work kept his mind occupied and made him feel like he was still helping Emma. By the time he returned to his room at the end of the day he was cursing himself for not accepting her invite to accompany them. He imagined her sitting along in her apartment after Henry had left. He could have taken her out to dinner, made her forget the crazy fairy tale world for a night. They could have spent hours walking the streets and not had to hide their desire for each other. No one in that town knew them, they wouldn't have had to keep their hands off each other, worrying that maybe her parents would catch them.

He could have taken her back to her apartment and made love to her in her world. His mouth could have been found every inch of her body and burned him into her memories of that life. The thought of it was making him aroused. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, already hardening with desire. It had only been one night away from her but he felt as though he couldn't stand it. His hand wrapped around his hardening member and he began to stroke.

He sat down on the bed and pictured how his Emma looked when she lay beneath him, writhing with the pleasure that he gave her. He imagined the feel of his cock sliding into her warm, wet cunt. He thought of the way that her mouth formed a circle as a moan escaped her lips when he filled her. His hand started pumping harder and his cock was throbbing. Suddenly he felt a buzzing and it took him a moment to realize that it was his phone. He let go of himself and fumbled to see who was calling. Emma.

"Hello, love," he said into the device. "I was just thinking about you." His voice was thick with lust.

"You bastard," she said. "You started without me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know your voice, Killian," Emma knew everything about him. "And you sound like you're out of breath and about to come."

"Was I supposed to wait for you?"

"Of course!" she sounded exasperated. "Why do you think I said I would call you after Henry left? Haven't you ever heard of phone sex?" He was stunned. He had not heard of it.

"I'm sorry, Emma," he said, genuinely surprised that she seemed so upset. "I'm not familiar with the term but it sounds intriguing."

"No, I'm sorry," she sighed. "Of course you haven't heard of it. Well, let me enlighten you. Phone sex is basically a way for us to be together even though we can't be together."

"How so, darling?"

"Well, we can describe what we are doing to ourselves and what we'd like to do to each other …" her voice trailed off. Killian could almost hear her cheeks turning red. Emma wasn't afraid to go chase her pleasure in the bedroom but she wasn't always vocal about it.

"And what would you like to do to me, Swan?" Killian asked, a smile forming on his lips. He hit the speaker button on the phone and placed it on the table beside him so he could firmly grab his cock and hear her voice.

"I wish you were here right now," she began, sounding tentative. "I miss you, Killian. My bed feels lonely here and I wish you could be here to fill it … and me." He groaned and began slowly pumping his hand up and down his length.

"Tell me more, Swan."

"I'm lying in the bed with my legs spread apart and I wish I could feel your weight above me and your cock pressing into my pussy," she purred into the phone. Killian shut his eyes and imagined her lying there, bathed in moonlight.

"Are you wet for me, Swan?"

"I'm always wet for you," she said. Not being able to see him seemed to be making her bold. He had never heard her talk this way before. "I resisted my desire for you for so long but ever since I finally gave in to it I can't stop thinking about you. When I'm near you I just have to touch you and when we aren't together all I do is fantasize about the ways I want to be with you."

Killian's hand was moving faster now and his breathing was getting ragged.

"Touch yourself for me, Emma," he managed to say as he continued to stroke his cock. "Use those lovely hands to find your pleasure since I'm not there to give it to you."

"What would you do to me if you were here?" she asked. He could hear the desire in her voice and he could tell that her breathing was becoming labored.

"I would taste that sweet cunt of yours, darling," he described. He could hear her let out a little moan. "I would lick and suck at you until your fingers grasped my hair and I could lap up your cum. But you wouldn't have a moment to regain your senses because I'd have you turned around on your hands and knees and bury my cock deep inside you."

"Killian…" Emma moaned into the phone. "All I have is my fingers but I am so hungry for your cock."

"Emma, darling, I would pound my cock into you until you screamed my name." He frantically pumped his member, knowing that he was close. All he needed was a few more words from her and a few more strokes …

"Fuck, Killian, I'm going to come," she cried and she let out a series of moans and cries and that sent him over the edge. Hot cum spurted from his cock and Killian cursed as he let his orgasm flow through him.

For a few moments there were no sounds on the phone other than them both trying to catch their breath.

"Killian?" Emma finally broke the silence.

"Yes, love?"

"Next time I invite you anywhere, you'd better come with me," she said.

"As my lady wishes," he said. And even though he had no intention to let her out of his sight once she returned to Storybrooke he was delighted to find that Emma missed him and felt the same desire he did.

"We will be home tomorrow night and I intend to have my way with you, pirate."

"I'll be ready," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: it killian birthday and emma gives him his gift she in bow and he unwraps her**

_I couldn't get this one out of my head. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>It had been a year since they had returned safely from Zelena's time portal and had their first real kiss. Killian marked the occasion by taking her to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Emma was surprised – not that Killian remembered but it surprised her that she wished she had. He always remembered the little things and Emma often felt guilty that her duties as the sheriff, not to mention the savior, sometimes got in the way of their relationship.<p>

As they were toasting to their year together Emma realized that it had been a year … a whole year. "Killian, did I miss your birthday?"

"No, love," he said.

"Well, if it's been a year then I must have missed it."

"I don't have one," he said.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" she asked. "Everyone has a birthday."

"Of course there was a day that I was born," he said. "I just don't know when that day was. I told you my father abandoned me on a ship. He didn't exactly leave me any records when he left."

Emma felt bad that Killian had never celebrated a birthday so a month later she decided to pick a date and throw him with a birthday party. David and Mary Margaret were on board so they helped Emma gather enough people to have a good surprise party at their loft. Killian arrived expecting to have dinner with Emma and her parents but was genuinely shocked when he opened the door to a loud "Surprise!"

Henry ran towards him and pushed him into the crowded room. Killian was trying to play it cool but Emma could tell that he was touched that so many people cared to attend a party meant for him. She laughed when she saw the case of rum that everyone had chipped in to buy him.

The party was starting to wind down and Emma was at the sink rinsing some glasses when she felt his hand circle around her waist.

"I thought I told you I didn't have a birthday," he whispered into her ear.

"And I told you that everyone has a birthday," she flicked some water at him and he smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"Aye," he said.

"I'm just going to finish rinsing these and then we can go home so I can give you my present," Emma said with a wink.

Mary Margaret insisted that she didn't need any help and they thanked her and said their goodbyes. David helped load the rum into Emma's car and he clapped Killian on the back and wished him a happy birthday.

"So what did you get me that you couldn't give it to me at the party?" Killian asked as Emma pulled the bug onto the road.

"You'll see," she said.

When they arrived at their apartment Emma grabbed one of the rum bottles from the car and poured them two glasses. She swallowed the contents of the glass in one gulp and poured herself another. She thought being a little tipsy might not be a bad idea for what she had planned tonight.

"Go make yourself comfortable I'll get you your present," she said.

Killian sat down on the couch as Emma went into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. He sipped the rum and waited. After a few minutes he was starting to grow impatient.

"Emma?" he called "Do you need some help?"

"No," she said, stepping around the corner. The sight of her rendered him speechless. She was dressed in a skin tight dress that was so short it barely covered her ass. On her legs were thigh-high fishnet stockings and stiletto heels. Everything she wore was black except for her cherry lips and a red bow that she twirled in her fingers.

"I thought maybe you'd want to unwrap me," she purred as she walked towards him. Killian's mouth fell open at the sight of her. Her blond curls tumbled over her shoulders and she batted her thick eyelashes at him in a way that was making his pulse race.

"You are my present?" he asked.

She nodded and was suddenly quite aware of how ridiculous her idea might seem to him. "Do you like it?"

"Mmm… I was hoping it'd be you," he said, his voice already husky with lust.

A thrill of anticipation went through Emma and she could already feel the desire start to pool between her thighs. Killian stood up slowly and stalked towards Emma, admiring his present. She could feel the heat of his gaze as his eyes raked over her.

"Like what you see?" she asked over her shoulder as he rounded behind her.

"Indeed," he said. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "It's a shame I'll have to tear some of the wrapping." She felt his hook scrape against her side lightly as he illustrated her point.

"You pick what you want first from your present," she said, handing the bow to him.

Killian paced around her twice more trying to decide what he wanted to do with her first.

"Hmmm… can I have anything?" He raised his eyebrow and placed the bow firmly against her ass.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming," she said.

"But I thought it was my birthday," he said, pouting his lips and causing Emma to laugh.

"We're not doing _that_ even if it was your last day on earth," she said.

"One day, Swan," he said with a mischievous look. She opened her mouth to protest but he gently placed the bow over it. "Until then I think I'd like for you to use that wicked mouth for another purpose."

Emma smiled and pushed him back onto the couch. "Now that I'd be happy to do."

She yanked his pants off and sank to her knees between his legs. She licked her lips and takes him gently in her hand. He was hard and velvety soft both at the same time. Her tongue licked the moisture off the tip of his cock and she locked her eyes with Killian's as she took him into her mouth.

He groaned as her talented tongue licked the full length of him and swirled around his tip. Her eye contact with him made the act even more intimate and he held her gaze until she took him into her mouth and his head fell back as he hit the back of her throat. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her fingers around his length and starts to pump with a deliciously slow rhythm.

"That's a good girl," he says. Her mouth is soft and warm and wet and her gentle sucking becomes more intense as she hears his breathing become more like panting. His fingers tangle in her hair as his hips begin to thrust gently into her mouth.

"Emma …" he moans her name and her hand increases the speed. Her tongue flicks furiously over him and she sucks as hard as she can. He hears her moaning along with him and the thought of her getting so turned on just from pleasuring him is enough to push him over the edge.

He lets out a primal growl as he comes into her mouth. She continues to suck gently until he is fully spent and then she places a final kiss to the tip of his cock before sitting up and smiling at Killian.

"You're bloody gorgeous when you do that," he said with a satiated smile on his lips. "And I'll wager that you've already soaked through those panties that you wear."

"Well, that would be true," she said, standing up, "if I was wearing any."

Killian hauled her to him and pressed her back into the couch. He pulled her leg to the side and saw that she was telling the truth. There was nothing between them and he could see that she was already slick with desire.

"Temptress!" he said. He lowered his head and thrust his tongue into her wet heat. She tasted like sin and heaven both at the same time.

Her hands gripped his head and pulled him away from her. "This is supposed to be about you, Killian. You don't have to…"

"Oh, my Swan," he said, licking his lips. "I want to."

He swirled his tongue over her clit and she raised her hips. "If you insist," she said. Her fingers raked through his hair as his tongue worked a frenzied pace over her sensitive flesh. He slid two fingers into her and she started to grind her hips into his hand.

"Come for me, Emma," he said. She whimpered as she started to tremble, so close to the edge. He abruptly took away his fingers and his mouth. She whined in protest at the empty feeling when all of a sudden he plunged his full thickness into her and her orgasm hit as soon as he was fully sheathe inside her.

"Killian!" she cried as the waves of pleasure hit her and she felt her walls tightening around his glorious length. She hadn't fully recovered when he started to move. Wanton moans fell from her lips as he drove into her.

"So beautiful," he said. He raised his hook to the neck of her dress and ripped the fabric until her magnificent body was bared beneath him. He bent to take a nipple into his mouth and she yelped as he nipped her with his teeth.

"Oh, God," she breathed. Killian wasn't letting up and his hand found the spot where their bodies met and his thumb swiped her clit until she fell apart with him inside her for the second time. He held her hips against his so he could be as deep as possible to draw out her orgasm.

This time he let her come down completely. When she came back to him she smiled. "This is supposed to be about you."

"Trust me, darling, it is." He gave her a wicked grin.

She pushed him back with all her strength so she was straddling his hips. "And now it's your turn." She rocked her hips into his and slanted her mouth over his. Her tongue mimicked the grinding of her hips and she braced her hand against his shoulders. He bucked his hips up to meet her rhythm and each time he did he hit the spot within her that was just where she needed him.

"Shit," she said. "I'm close again …"

"Are you trying to flatter me, Swan?" Killian asked, a bit breathless.

"No …" she said. A moan escaped her lips. "I'm trying … I'm trying to make you come. Oh, God …"

"That's it, love," he said. "One more for me."

His words were like silk for her senses. Emma let herself crash over the edge and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Killian grinned as he watched his woman find release for the third time all because of him. He couldn't have asked for a better night. When Emma stopped trembling she realized that he was still inside her and that he was still hard.

"I'm sorry," she said blushing.

"For what?" Killian chuckled. "For demonstrating how desirable you find me or for allowing me to prove my virility?" He thrust his hips up to punctuate his hast word and Emma moaned again.

"Maybe we should try a new position," she said. She lifted herself off of him and pulled him to his feet. She resumed her position on the couch and braced her hands on the back of it. She spread her knees apart and looked over her shoulder with a come hither expression.

"Fuck me, Killian."

"My pleasure," he said.

He braced his hook against her hip and placed his hand on the small of her back. He thrust into her and Emma gasped. He always felt even larger from this angle. He started off with a slow pace and gradually let it build. She pushed her own hips back into his to meet his thrust and let him bury himself deeper. Within moments his pace was erratic and he was cursing as he found his release.

His last wave of pleasure rolled through him and he leaned over Emma's body and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Happy birthday," she said.

"It's a shame it only happens once a year," he said, straightening up and pulling her to her feet.

"It is but this one isn't over yet," she said. She took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. "And we still have to make up for last year."


End file.
